


Switch

by orphan_account



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch (Movies)
Genre: Abuse of Power, M/M, Olga makes bad choices in Anton's body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While in Anton's body, Olga takes advantage of his neighbour's infatuation.While in Olga's body, Geser takes advantage of Anton.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Things had become bitter between them. It could do with the fact that Geser has kept her in a cupboard for the last 60 some years. Olga remembers when their love was fresh.

When Geser looked at her and smiled. When his cheeks flushed for her.

The simple pleasure of feeling _loved_.

It's all she wants to feel.

Only it isn't there anymore when their gazes meet. Olga wants to scream that it isn't fair. It isn't her that's changed. She sees Geser with Anton though and that's when things start to make sense.

She can't blame Anton exactly. If her and Geser's roles had been reversed it might have been her - looking at Young Anton and feeling a hot impulse of possession.

It's Geser's idea. To switch them. Olga doesn't protest. She isn't planning anything then. Or at all.

It's only when she's at Anton's door, fumbling with the keys and the Vampire next door opens it just to get a glimpse of her - of Anton - that it strikes her.

The boy's look is so _starved_. It's full of a longing so sharp it surprises Olga to see it on his face. In the hall - when she'd interrupted them - the way he'd looked at Anton was contemptuous. Passionate, she realizes in retrospect.

"You want to come in for some tea, Neighbour?" She asks.

The young one scoffs, but he doesn't retreat back into his apartment.

"Suit yourself." She says, but she leaves the door open behind her.

It only takes a moment of fumbling around to find a kettle and she nearly smiles when she hears the hesitant steps behind her. He enters the apartment easily.

It's stupidly dangerous, for Anton to extend a permanent invitation to a Vampire of all things.

Olga nearly shakes her head. Instead she rummages through the cupboards for tea and only finds lousy instant coffee.

"Coffee, okay?" She asks, turning a little to take him in. Kostya, the handsome and painfully young Dark Other.

He's staring at Anton's ass.

Something like arousal slowly crawls through her as his eyes trace up Anton's body and meet hers.

Kostya shrugs, unembarrassed at being caught out.

It's because he doesn't know he's been caught out, Olga realizes after a second. Anton - explicitly obvious Anton has a habit of not seeing what's right in front of him. Olga's been glad of it in the past although she's not sure if she's glad of it now.

She doesn't know if she can pull it off - the idea that has been poisoning her actions since Kostya stepped through the threshold. She's hoping Kostya's lust will blindly see them through.

She serves him coffee and tries not to speak. Kostya doesn't speak either. He stirs his coffee angrily - spoon _clink clink clink_ -ing against the porcelain cup.

His eyes wander though. Down Anton's throat to his skinny wrists, from his thighs to between his legs. Olga spreads them wantonly, sliding down in her seat, and Kostya looks up at her face then - all heat. Something a little like shock too, which he recovers from quickly.

There's something else she wants.

"Kostya." She whines, and bites her lip.

And there it is - blind devotion, unrestrained _love_.

She doesn't have to prompt him further for Kostya to move. She's in his arms the next second and he kisses her - reverently, sweet.

"Bedroom, Anton?" Kostya asks, voice lust roughened.

She only nods.

Olga thinks about Anton's wife. It's Anton's only past relationship. She's cognizant that she's going to have to be very careful with his body, pulls Kostya's mouth away from Anton's throat.

"Slow." She says, when she's underneath him and he's looking up at her like she's just hung the stars in the sky, "I've never done this before."

Together they make Anton's body ready. Kostya - despite being young - is not the fumbling lover Olga has expected. He's patient, and slow. Careful. By the time they are done the first round Anton's body is deliciously sore. They do it again, Olga knows they shouldn't, that she's pushing at the limits of what Anton will think of as normal when he returns in a few days, but she can't bring herself to care all that much.

She basks in the young Vampire's regard, plans to all night as they lay on the bed.

But then Anton calls and Olga has to get to work, whether she likes it or not.

It's a little humiliating but if Anton asks Olga can lie - say she pleasured herself. It would be damaging but it would also be something Anton could accept - could forgive her for.

Kostya is a different matter.

She'd formulated a speech - and really it's one that Kostya and Anton both need to hear - about Light Ones and Dark Ones and the inevitability of it tearing them asunder. About suspicions and hate and most of all Time - the ultimate killer of love. Olga's confident Kostya's silence is a certainty - even without softening the blow.

"I have to go." She says.

"Night Watch." Kostya spits out, and the bitterness in his tone hurts because she recognizes it as her own.

She uses it to her advantage.

"All Dark Ones end up crossing the Night Watch at some point. Life isn't the fairy tale you want it to be Kostya." She says dismissively.

Kostya's glow turns sour and he moves to get his clothes, pulling them on roughly.

"This was a mistake." She says, "I shouldn't have done it."

Olga almost isn't lying.

"You gave yourself to me." Kostya says, a little desperate.

"And I suppose you'll bring that up at the next Dark meeting?" Olga tries to sound bored.

"I would never!" Kostya is really angry then. He opens his mouth to say something else but Olga cuts him off.

"Let's not talk about it. It was a mistake. If not for you - for me it definitely was."

It's almost frustrating - how easily she gets away with it.

"Oh don't worry Anton. It was definitely a mistake on both sides." Kostya spits. "We'll not talk about it, right? Just like we never talk about anything else?"

Kostya storms out from Anton's apartment.

There's just one more thing.

She has to hurry to catch him at the front door.

"Are you going to return your invitation?"

She would rescind it - only she really isn't Anton so it wouldn't work. The only way to sever ties is for Kostya to return it. He looks like he wants to spit in her face.

"Fuck. You." He says, nearly rabid.

But he doesn't return it.

 

 

 

In all the commotion after they've switched back Olga doesn't notice right away. It isn't until she has a few quiet moments alone that it hits her.

The sweet ache in her backside hasn't left.

Only now there's aches other places too in her body to match it.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

"Where's the boss?" Anton had said. Familiar, joking, like Geser was his _friend_ or something.

Olga had been stone faced, had sat calmly - dignified - in her chair even no doubt knowing what was about to happen.

Anton hadn't even struggled all that much during the switch, against Geser's tight grip across his throat. Not as much as he should have.

"It's going to be okay Anton." Olga had said afterward, words comforting - warm and gauzy.

 

 

 

It honestly felt like nothing was ever going to be okay again.

 

 

 

"Wait" Geser had implored.

Anton hadn't intended to obey. But he had.

Olga had left with his body and his voice and his cigarettes.

And Anton had stayed.

 

 

 

"It's imperative everything remains as exactly as it has been." Geser says. "I'll bring you home with me."

"I'll find someone else." Anton shoots back. He's angry, at that moment.

Semyon is at the top of Anton's list. It doesn't matter because he doesn't make it that far.

"Olga." Geser says gently, puts his hands on Anton's - _Olga's_ \- shoulders.

It's a little strange - to have his boss, leader of the Day Watch - touching him like this. Lazily drawing his hands down Olga's arms. Still, Anton thinks little of it.

"Olga owes me something." Geser says, voice quiet.

"Well, she's gone now." Anton deadpans, pulling away, reaches for a cigarette in his pack that is no longer there.

Anton curses and goes to move past but Geser stops him, stands in his way.

"I have needs that Olga takes care of. That Olga's body takes care of for me." It's stated plainly and when Anton doesn't understand, he only shrugs.

He doesn't know what Geser expects.

"What can I do? I don't have her expertise. People will notice." Anton states logically.

A mission Olga can complete is probably not a mission for a low level like him, even if he is in her body.

A hand touches Anton's hip then, before swinging down lowly to touch at the emptiness between Anton's legs. Anton's face goes red.

For a brief moment it's like the world has gone topsy turvy. Anton's heart beats rabbit fast in his chest even as a firm denial is on his tongue. There's no way Geser would -

Anton's pressed against the board room table. His mind blanks for a second before he's pulling himself up onto the cool, smooth surface simply to get from beneath Geser - his _boss_.

"G-Geser - maybe you should get Olga to-to-" Anton isn't really sure what he's going to say anyway.

"In your body Anton?" Geser asks, frowning, "Would you really like your body here, to see it kneeling between my legs, mouth open and waiting?"

Anton, for his part, is scandalized. Geser has never talked like this, has never participated in some of the men's lewd bragging. It's something Anton had liked about him.

It has to be a joke. It's the only explanation.

"I-" Anton protests, but the rest is drowned out by Geser's mouth lurching forward to envelope his own.

Anton falls further back and away, stunned. He goes to slap him but Geser catches his wrist. Olga's wrist. Pulls it down easily.

"Let's not be children about this Anton. I told you nothing can change. Are you trying to get yourself caught?"

Anton has no rebuttal for the insane question. For a second he feels too scared to move.

"We'll start you on your knees, but I'm going to take you every way I can today." Geser says calmly, like he's talking about the weather.

"You-" Anton can't think properly to formulate a sentence.

He doesn't really have the time for any errant thoughts because Geser pulls his legs apart and slides him closer to the edge of the table. It doesn't matter that it's Olga's body - Olga's skirted legs and flimsy blouse because Anton _feels_ it. Everything.

"No!" Anton shouts, loudly, when Geser's hands light on him but no one must hear because no one comes to help.

It doesn't lie outside of Geser's realm of power.

All Anton's protests don't matter in the end. Geser takes what he wants. Anton can't even fight - against someone so powerful. Geser grips and Anton can't break loose.

"It's normal Anton." He says, "Olga and I do this all the time."

And -

" _Shhh_. Sweet Anton, I'm almost there."

Geser doesn't once call him Olga while he's...hurting him.

Afterward, Geser cages him in and makes him snap his fingers twice - and it takes so long because Anton's fingers are numb and fumbling - to disguise his voice as Olga's, before he ushers him out the door.

 

 

 

Anton doesn't think about it. He tells himself it never happened. That it's an illusion put on him, that someone has hypnotized him, that something is wrong in his brain.

There are more important things at stake.

Like proving his innocence so he isn't executed. Like saving Yegor from Anton's bad decisions. Like mending fences with his Kostya in case he doesn't make it.

Against those objectives - what happened with Geser doesn't matter.

Anton can't allow it to matter or he'll fall apart.

He calls Olga - he's sure his voice shakes - and she agrees to meet him.

Everything moves fast - in a blur. The night passes. Another Dark One has been killed but this time Anton has an alibi. He's pardoned before dawn by the Inquisition and sent on his way.

It isn't until he's in bed at home, alone, that it hits him.

He drinks until he's not sure if it's vodka sweat or tears running down the side of his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
